<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragments: Out of this world by Mlod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753033">Fragments: Out of this world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlod/pseuds/Mlod'>Mlod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fragments of worlds unwritten [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Earth, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, SuperCorp, Time Skips, Utopia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlod/pseuds/Mlod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer of 2016, a small hole opens up in space spewing high energy particles over the southern hemisphere. A few years later just as the hole closes, a woman in red and blue shoots out of it and crashes into Antarctica with devastating force.<br/>Having been stranded on the wrong Earth, an earth without super science or super powers (besides herself), Kara needs to figure out how to fit in while working on getting home and if she gets home, will she still be the same Kara?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fragments of worlds unwritten [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragments: Out of this world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have too many story ideas and I write too slow, so I've decided to take a handful of them and write out key fragments of the stories to get a feel for how the story will go and figure out which one(s) I want to write in full first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>November 21. 2019 - 1845 hours EST - Just off of Cape Horn</h2><p>When she finally comes through the dimensional tear the flash of light is seen over most of the southern hemisphere, the column of fire as she ignites the atmosphere on entry is seen by far fewer as she crashes from space and into the ice of Antarctica.<br/>
Most of the images the world saw of the event were from cameras both far enough away to not get burned out by the brightness and that happened to be aimed in the right direction.<br/>
The carrier USS Gerald R. Ford and supporting scientific ships however, had been carefully placed off the coast of Cape Horn to catch the show with all their cameras and instruments.<br/>
Unfortunately, the brilliant minds that had accurately calculated her angle and direction of entry and somewhat underestimated her speed, had utterly failed to consider that she could get through the atmosphere as anything beyond an intense but brief burst of radiation.</p>
<h2>November 21. 2019 - 2030 hours EST - The Pentagon</h2><p>In a large meeting room 3 women and 8 men in various suits and uniforms sit around a table looking up at the only two standing figures, after a moment to collect his thoughts the one with the 2 stars on his shoulders starts to speak “Ok, first things first, we’ve managed to re-establish voice communications with the Gerald Ford, they were hit by the object and suffered 3 fatalities but are otherwise ok. Drones sent out located where she… it ended up and a team has been sent for retrieval.<br/>
We’ll get to that in detail in a moment, but as we’ve got some new people here Major Hardy will give a quick summary of what we know so far.”</p><p>The second standing figure, a dark haired woman with ramrod straight posture nods at this and walks over to a monitor showing an image of the blackness of space, but incongruously a circle of light and color covers part of the stars “Thank you general, in late 2016 a Japanese experimental neutrino detector detected a constant stream of-” </p><p>“Major, sorry to interrupt, but everyone present is up to date on the background, so if you could just cover everything from just before all hell broke loose?” one of the men wearing a suit instead of a uniform asks.</p><p>“Certainly Mr. Secretary.” Major Hardy walks over to another monitor where a picture of a column of fire is already being displayed.<br/>
“As NASA predicted, the intrusion object exited the phenomena last evening at 1845 hours. They’ve not yet concluded what its speed was, but preliminary calculations indicate it was close enough to the speed of light that if anything, we should have seen a bigger reaction than what we did.<br/>
The image you see here was taken from a ship in the pacific that happend to have someone taking pictures in the right direction.”</p><p>Clicking on a device, the monitor zooms in on the column of fire, showing the immense scale</p><p>“The objects atmospheric incursion left enough heat from friction and compression that it has created a huge storm over much of western Antarctica, a storm that is being fed by a massive amount of water vapour from where it impacted near Thwaites Glacier. If you’re wondering how one seemingly small body can do all that, when traveling at relativistic speeds there’s not just fiery friction, there’s nuclear fusion going on. “</p><p>With another click, the monitor changes to a grainy image of the base of the pillar of fire, where a mushroom cloud dwarves it “Now while the atmosphere doesn’t really have enough material to make that much of a chain reaction, once it hit the ice we in effect had a thermonuclear explosion dwarfing anything man has ever done... well, the Soviet Tsar bomba got close.”</p><p>As she walks over to another monitor everyone in the room except the general just watches in shocked silence as the new monitor shows a map of southern south America and Antarctica with a line in red drawn across most of it ending at Cape Horn and several lines in blue radiating out from a point near the edge of the glaciers.</p><p>“The angle of the impact itself sent a large amount of ice flying northwards, damaging several boats and sinking one whaler that we know of.<br/>
Beyond these rather spectacular effects caused by it’s entry, the initial burst of radiation has completely fried or heavily damaged all satellites in the area. The only hardened satellite we had in the area is unfortunately made for communications intercepts and not for imaging.”</p><p>She then walks over to a third monitor, showing a 3d-model of the USS Gerald R. Ford.<br/>
“Now, according to the experts at NASA, what happened next should be impossible, first of all because the object should have been turned into plasma and radiation before even hitting the ground and second because if it did retain physical integrity it should have been moving much faster than what it was by the time it impacted the Ford, if it didn’t just smash directly into the Earth’s mantle.<br/>
Be that as it may, while our communication with our ships in the area were limited due to the sudden lack of satellites, at 1847 hours EST we lost all contact with the USS Gerald R. Ford.<br/>
That is about 3000 km from ground zero in about 2 minutes, or an average speed close to Mach 90, according to the instruments aboard though the object that hit them was traveling just over Mach 1, indicating a deceleration that’s quite frankly, out of this world.<br/>
It hit two floors below the bridge and went straight through to the other side, killing 3 crewmen before it continued to impact the rocks of a small island of Tierra del Fuego in Chile.”</p><p>The general moves back to the end of the table “Thank you Major, we have two issues here, the micro issue of what to do with the object if we find it.<br/>
The fact is that while the images as it traveled through the breach made it seem like a human woman, that she careened straight through an impact triggered nuclear explosion and then through one of our most advanced carriers without leaving anything behind besides a small smear of blood makes it pretty clear this isn’t your average person, or a person at all and we should all wonder both where it came from and why it looks human.</p><p>The more important topic in terms of immediate destruction though is the gigatons of ice put in motion and lubricated by the force and heat of the impact. Even the best case scenario will lead to short term devastation and long term costs in life and money as the sea levels even out.<br/>
The latest estimates are that there’s enough ice sliding into the sea to raise the oceans of the world by between one and four feet once it’s all said and done, for south africa and south america the effect of the water displacement will be markedly larger early on.”</p><p>One of the suited men jumps up and starts moving toward a door “Four feet? Shit, I need to sell my bungalow right now.”</p><p>After a moment of shocked silence the general hurries after him “Secretary Pompeo, please come back we need to plan responses to this for our assets across the globe... Mr Secretary!”</p>
<h2>November 21. 2019 - 2044 hours EST - Small island near Tierra del Fuego</h2><p>As the squad of SEALs move inland they follow a clear path of broken trees, starting at a broken stone near the beach and so far leading half a mile inland before it ends in a small cliff face. At the food of the cliff lies a crumpled body with a shock of blonde hair.<br/>
“Fucking hell, that… that’s a fucking girl, how the fuck did she crash through half a mile of trees and rocks and look like that? Hell, she should’ve splattered on the Ford like a bird on a window!”<br/>
One of the sailors takes a high end DSLR camera and starts taking pictures of the unconcious girl, as he does this two of the others start laying out a stretcher.</p><p>A tall man with sergeants stripes walks up to her head and starts talking into a device as he’s putting on gloves and examining the unconscious woman “We’ve reached the intrusion object, as the brief said it looks like a woman, about five foot seven caucasian and blonde.<br/>
After plowing through the bridge tower of an aircraft carrier, half a mile of dense forest, a few rocks and hitting a cliff with enough force to cause quite the network of cracks she looks like she took a tumble down some stairs… ok, a few flights of stairs. Lots of bruises, a broken nose and several broken fingers.<br/>
Hmm… some broken ribs as well, the main injury seems to be to her right leg where a broken fibula is sticking out of the back of her leg.<br/>
Surprisingly little bleeding though, in fact the only blood I can see is from the bone fragment and the nose.<br/>
Unlike the image in the brief she’s not wearing the blue and red suit, she’s buck naked and seems to have suffered a heavy sunburn, I guess the clothes aren’t as near to indestructible as she is.”</p><p>Finishing his report he turns to the men and women in his squad “Ok, the locals are getting close so we have a limited amount of time to get her and get out but don’t any of you even think of touching her without protection… stop snickering over there, fucking kids. Whatever this is, it isn’t human, but someone somewhere spent a lot of effort to make sure it looks human and looks attractive to boot.<br/>
I know they would rather have a full decon team, but there wasn’t time, there was just us, so don’t let your guard down, be careful and we’ll live to be put in harm's way another day.”</p><p>As the rest of the SEALs put on gloves, the sound of a helicopter is getting louder. Once the blonde woman has been carefully put on and strapped to the stretcher, a rescue basket is lowered down and the stretcher fastened to it. </p><p>As they watch her being medevaced back to the aircraft carrier the sergeant claps his hands “Ok people, stop standing about like some lazy army brats. You know what to do, spread out and collect any hint of blood or other remains from the intrusion object you find and let’s head back to the beach and get the hell off this rock.”</p><p>They are not even half way back when one of the men shouts out “Sarge! I found something, it seems like at least one piece of her gear was as strong as she was, it looks like a red cape, or maybe a blanket?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next fragment: Do you help heal the almost indestructible woman, or use the opportunity to counter a potential threat? (Spoiler: Kara wakes up)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>